Stand Still
by HR always live on
Summary: A HR one shot with fluff. Enjoy!


_I know I haven't posted anything for a while. This is because of three things: A lack of ideas, a lack of time to write while working four double shifts running and the fact that I kicked a hole in my laptop and the replacement has only just turned up. (Five hundred quid down the drain!) Anyway, fluffy one shot with HR…_

Ruth was pacing in front of Harry's desk. She had just informed him of the latest intelligence and Harry was happy to find there was nothing desperate and nothing he had to do. Ruth had done it all for him.

"Anything else?" Ruth said when her speech came to an end. She stopped walking and looked at Harry, her breath catching when she noticed his top button was undone and his tie slightly lose, showing a small patch of skin that made her heart race.

"Yes actually," Harry replied. Ruth mentally shook herself awake and stopped staring at Harry as he got up.

"What?" Ruth said. She was convinced she had done everything and there was nothing left for her to do.

"I cant do this anymore," Harry said with a sigh. "Stand still," he said in a voice that wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before Ruth could put her brain into gear Harry set his lips on hers so softly, gently coaxing her to react. It didn't take more than a second until she was kissing him back, with years of denied passion beginning to escape from her. His hands were resting on the small of her back and she quickly reached around him to pull him closer. She opened her lips and their tongues danced together for uncountable enjoyable moments. Eventually Harry pulled away from her, his hands still resting on her thin blouse covering her skin.

"What brought that on?" Ruth asked breathlessly and brushing her hair into some semblance of order.

"Years ago, the last time I kissed you, I never wanted to stop," he said quietly. "But I had to let you go. I just thought this would be better than tiptoeing around each other for another few months, or knowing us years. I wondered what it would feel like to take you in my arms just because I felt like it." Ruth nodded at that explanation and let her breathing calm down. She could feel Harry's palms burning through her clothes to her skin and the fact that he was still touching her made it hard to stop the blood thundering through her body.

"Go and finish for the day and I'll take you home," he said in a firm voice.

"No Harry…" she started. "I have to…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he replied. "Go," he added with a smile. He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers lightly. Ruth felt dizzy but extremely pleased with the days events. She left his office to shut her computer down.

Harry watched her go through the gap in his blinds. That had been incredibly nerve racking. He had had no idea what would happen from that kiss. He had half expected her to push him away but all he knew was he couldn't take the tension anymore and something had to be done. And it seemed like such a positive something now. He smiled and took a deep breath. He wondered if Ruth would invite him in. He desperately hoped so.

* * *

><p>In the car their conversation had been swallowed by an awkward silence. Neither seemed to know what to say after their passionate embrace in Harry's office. Soon they were pulling up outside of her house.<p>

"Thanks for the lift," she said in a small voice. Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Ruth…" he started but he never got any further because she kissed him, her touch firm and laced with intent. He gave in to her touch, not that he needed much persuading. Minutes later she broke away from him breathlessly.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked with a glint in her eye. He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak without shaking and followed her to her door. In the silence they both knew that he wouldn't be leaving her house until dawn broke tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Ruth was emerging from the edge of sleep but she was fighting to hold on. She was so comfortable and happy that she wanted sleep to take her back for another few hours. But when she felt Harry's hand drift down her naked back she no longer felt tired.<p>

"Good morning," he murmured into her ear. A smile flowered on her face as she opened her eyes. Her eyes quietly took in Harry's dishevelled appearance with happiness. She stretched her body slightly and was pleasantly aching in several forgotten places. "You look happy," he said.

"I am," she replied. Her hand drifted down to Harry's scar ridden chest and her fingertips traced the marks that the service had left on him. He let her do this as his own hands settled on her hips. When she had finished her hand settled over his heart, feeling the reassuring slow beat. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied planting a soft kiss on her lips. Their naked bodies were entwined so tightly that neither of them ever wanted to move. And for the moment, neither did.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and tell me what you think! xxx<em>


End file.
